A Greener Spring
by Miwari
Summary: "What a coincidence," The blue hair child spoke with a slight smirk. "Your appearance here just makes my search for a new maid much easier." Though I did need the job, I didn't know about the love triangle coming with it. SebastianXOCXBard. Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

A Greener Spring By Miwari

I hope this one is more in character. I tried my best. Though, this probably going to disappoint. But you know, it's only the first chapt so...

Teehee :D Well here goes.

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI

* * *

You know, I admit it was quite foolish of me to climb a tree for a hat, not even giving a care if the tree was on private property.

But it's really mean when you deliberately knock someone of a tree, when I was as high up as I was.

It's just wrong!

It had been a cold and cloudy afternoon, typical European weather unfortunately. I was pretty sure it was on the verge of raining, so I'd brought my hat just in case. I didn't know later a horrid thunderstorm would come.

As I strolled along the countryside, my hat blew away, taken by the wind. Though I wasn't about to let that hat vanish, it was the memoir of **him.**

I ran for such a long time…nonstop and persistently until finally I'd seen it get tangled with a long stout oak tree. (Very good at identifying trees)

I sighed miserably.

"I'm going to have to climb that tree, huh…"

I began latching onto some of the low branches, making my way towards the burgundy hat that hung comfortably in the tree above. There were so many branches, that it became nearly impossible to see the ground or sky.

When I finally came across the hat, I confidently reached out it when I felt something poke me in the leg. At first, I thought it was just a branch, but it felt cold and metallic. I heard a sigh from below.

"I'm probably making a fuss over nothing….It was probably just a squirrel." I heard.

There was light chuckle following.

"Or maybe it was a sneaky little snake that glided up there…."

The metallic object jabbed me hard in the stomach. I yelped in pain falling clumsily out of the tree.

Luckily I was caught, by the person whom had been teasing me. I opened my eyes, to see my savior. It was a young raven haired man, striking red eyes, and superbly pale skin.

"Excuse my bluntness miss but," The aura around him became eerie and his lips curved down into an uncanny scowl.

"_Exactly, what were you doing in that tree_?"

I shuddered, gulping in fear.

"M-My hat," I stuttered. "The wind blew it into the tree…" I explained in a tiny voice. His look was skeptical, and he was still looking kind of scary. "I promise I wasn't doing anything devious!" I cried, as he sat me down onto the ground.

"In that case, please pay attention to your surroundings, young girl. You've trespassed on Phantomhive private property."

"Phantom…hive?" I murmured.

Wasn't that a toy company? Now that I think about it, that was the company **he** was so obsessed with.

"I must be going now, Miss. Do try to get home before the weather worsens." He glanced down at his pocket watch, heaving an annoyed sigh.

He spun around, and began to walk away. Even though I called for him to come back, he didn't.

"Jerk." I murmured, crossing my arms stubbornly.

I turned towards the tree, and began climbing it again. Only this time, I kept falling and breaking branches. Soon the tree was encircled with many jagged branches so if I fell down, I was going to cut myself badly. I sat on the thickest branch I could find. The closest one I could find that extended from the tree was providentially one that was close to my hat.

"Phantomhive…." I murmured resting my eyes.

"Exactly…how did I end up all the way…out here?"

* * *

What did you think? I thin Sebastian's more in character. I mean, think about it. Compared to the other one. Sebastian's always worrying about being on time and his schuedle.

Er...Yeah. And I tried to better with punctuation, and word play...and basically everything. So please tell me what you think! And try not be mad at me for rewriting. Heh Heh...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took a while, trying to get past writer's block.

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI

* * *

The thunder scared me half to death, along with the white streak of light accompanying it.

My eyes snapped open, as I unconsciously gripped the thin sheet around me.

….Wait….sheet?

I sat up, dumbfounded at the new scenery. There were no more pointy branches and evil little animals that scraped away at me. I was safe, in a nice soft bed in a calm bed room.

"How foolish of you," I heard, and immediately located the owner of the deep voice.

The man from before stood at the edge of the bed, pulling the curtains closed as the rain beat violently against the glass.

"Resting in a tree during a thunderstorm will only increase the chances of being electrocuted."

I looked away, not bothering to argue. He was right. Resting in a tree would prove unintelligent, but no one wants to try to walk about an hour home in a thunderstorm, right?

"If you took the time to bring me inside, why not escort me home?" I said, changing the subject.

"The young master has simply taken an interest in you."

An interest? In a peasant….like me? I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Please present yourself nicely. The young master is not always merciful." The man said, walking away.

"Wait!" I called. He turned to look at me.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well….I was just wondering….what's your relation to the Earl?"

"I am but a humble butler to the young master. Sebastian is what you can address me by."

"Mister Sebastian…." I murmured. I looked at him. He was bowing now….and immediately I flushed.

"M-My name's Midori!" I cried, bringing a pillow close to my pink tinged face.

"Midori?" He said, coming up from his bow.

"Yes," I said, smiling warmly. "….Midori Haruka."

"A wonderful name it is."

Apparently, I was not surprised like the 'many others' whom had met him. The earl was but a boy and was running one of the most successful business in all of England. It really came to no surprise. Many underestimate the power of children anyway.

He was just a little shorter than me, with a striking beautiful azure eye, and neatly brushed hair, wearing an upper class outfit. While walking the corridor to the young boy's office, I noticed the mansion gave off an aura of evil and hatred. The boy was no different. In fact, he may as well been the core of it all. He was unsmiling and his eyes were filled with hatred and sadness.

I heard the door shut behind me, destroying my train of thought. The young boy glanced up at us, motioning towards a chair.

"Come, sit," he said, as his put his palm to his cheek.

He really looked like a doll, and a fragile one at that. He seemed so petite. Though, his skin was pale, and his were quite dull-looking at the moment.

Sitting down, I tried to think of something to say.

"Um…er…" I began, "Thank you for inviting me in-.."

"Should you really be saying that?" He interrupted. "You came onto my property without my consent."

He was right. That makes two wrongs in a row for me.

I smiled sheepishly. "That's…That's true isn't it..." I sighed. Maybe I should just keep my mouth in.

"This is quite the coincidence though," He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Coincidence?" I said, anxiously gripping the frills of my dress.

"Yes yes. It just so happens that I am in need of an extra servant around here."

….Eh?

He only wanted to hire me as a servant?

…I should've known.

Though, I did need the job. I would never find a boss like him.

Yes, I do have requirements on which I want to be employed by. It's very hard to find a job, for me at least, because I still look like a child. Often people don't take me seriously either that or….

I cringed at the thought of some bosses.

Some bosses were just_….perverts!_

"Well um…I have a question then." I said, trying to shake away that disturbing thought.

"What is it?"

"I know most servants live with their employers and don't typically get paid…." It was embarrassing to admit, but I did need money.

"I don't want to trouble you with my family, so could um…I have a…"

"Consider it done." He answered.

I gasped silently. He was really…really kind. Maybe it's just because he's in a good mood….

"Well actually…" He began.

"I take it back. I take it all back. You have to show me what you can do." He said.

"Eh?"

"If you can bake me a delicious treat, then I'll allow you to stay here. If it is unappetizing and a complete failure, the results can be fatal."

"Fatal?" I said.

"Fatal as in I will have the police hear about your trespass on my property."

I gulped. The earl has probably the finest desserts from all around. Even though I know a bit about cooking, it's not like I'm some gourmet chef.

"Young master, you do remember we have a guest tonight, correct?"

"You're right. Damien." He said. A bored look crossed his features until he planted his eyes on me. His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"That guest…that guest also has to like your dessert."

I gulped again.

The guest too? Wasn't it enough that I had to get your approval Mister Earl?

"I would get started. I prefer cakes anyway." He ended as he took a piece of paper from his stack.

"Can I inquire about the guest?" I asked, as I heard Mister Sebastian's approaching footsteps.

"A boring man like him? Why?" He said, his eye never leaving the paper.

"Well if I knew just a little bit about him…."

"Sebastian shall do so for you. I have work to attend to at the moment."

"My apologies, but he is right. I shall take care of anything else you will further need." The raven haired man appeared before me, helping me up from the chair.

"Yes…of course." I sighed in defeat.

The butler escorted me out of the office and down the corridor to the kitchen. As we neared it, we could both smell a scorched stench instigating from the kitchen.

"It seems that _he's _invaded the kitchen again…" He sighed as we arrived at the doorway.

"He? Who is He?" I asked.

"I suppose you should know if you are to be a potential fellow servant," he said opening the door to a black kitchen.

I heard coughing and wheezing coming from inside, a figure moving around through all of the blackness.

"Looks like I've done it again." I heard him mutter.

"Seems you have. And at the worst time." Mister Sebastian began.

"Mister Sebastian?" the man cried, stumbling backwards. "Exactly what happened here?" He said.

"Well…" his eyes wandered around the kitchen.

"I saw a slab of meat..and uh…well I just thought I should cook it." He said shrugging.

"I see." Mister Sebastian said sighing.

"My apologies, Miss Haruka, I will have to tidy up before you can commence your cooking," He said bowing. "And Mister Bard, I'd like you to tidy up also. Your attire is completely charred."

"Sure thing," Mister Bard said, smiling sheepishly.

"You're…You're Mister Bard right?" I said, all too awkwardly.

"Yeah, and you are…?"

"M-Midori!" I said."

"Midori? That's an odd name."

"Please be respectful, Bard." I heard Mister Sebastian remark.

"Oh! It's really okay! I'm Japanese anyway so…." I said smiling.

"My name means green. So if it's easier, you can call Miss Green!" I said.

"Miss Green?" He smiled largely.

"I like it!" He said, patting my head rather violently.

I blushed at the movement.

"Mister Bard, please tidy up. The guest will arrive soon." Mister Sebastian orderered.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." Mister Bard said, annoyed.

"See you around I guess." He whispered hoarsely in my ear. I felt myself redden again.

"My apologies, Miss Haruka for the delay." Mister Sebastian began.

"O-oh! It's not a problem, I actually have some questions before I start." I said.

"Yes, what is it?" He replied, turning towards me.

"Well um…can you tell me a little about the guest?"

"Master Damien is an Italian factory owner. He owns one of the Funtom factories across England. We will be treating him tonight."

"I see…" I responded. There was little information known that I could salvage from his explanation.

"Er….Is that all you can tell me?" I asked.

"Hmm…no. The last thing is that he will be receiving a special treat tonight."

Was he talking about my dessert?

I sighed dejectedly.

"Alright, I guess I'll begin." I say, rolling up my sleeves.

I sighed once more, brightening my mood.

"Okay, time to bake!" I announced to myself.

I started to hum, completely ignoring Sebastian whom stood watching me from behind.

"Let's see…" I muttered, moving into one of those famous thinking positions.

"He said he preferred cake so it only makes sense to make him cake, right?"

What types of cakes did he typically eat, I wonder?

"Hey, Mister Sebastian! What types of cakes does the earl eat?"

"The Young Master eats a variety of desserts." He answered.

I sighed.

"You know, you're really not helping me here…" I muttered turning to the oven.

"I'll just do something foreign." I said.

"I mean, it doesn't hurt to try something new!" I laughed.

"Ah…I'm so weird.." I said, opening a cabinet.

I started to hum as I took out ingredients for the cake I would bake, checking them off as I went.

It was flour, baking powder, salt and sugar, butter, milk and strawberries.

After thoroughly examining the strawberries to ensure their health, I began to bake my favorite cake.

A Strawberry Shortcake of course!

"Mister Sebastian, do you mind showing me the silverware?"

"Yes, of course." He said, motioning for me.

"The knives, forks, and spoons are all in this cabinet here." He said, pointing out the forks and spoons.

I took one of each when he opened it for me, and began walking towards my materials.

I smiled, humming again.

I noticed him smirk out of the corner of my eye, and him approach me from behind.

"The bowls, plates, and saucers in here," He spoke in a soft gentle voice. He pressed his chest again my back, as he opened cabinet above me.

I squeaked a little bit because of this…closeness.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"N-No…" I said, cringing at his breath on my neck.

"I'm..I'm just fine."

"B-Bowl." I said, scanning my ingredients nervously.

"I need a bowl…" I said standing on my toes.

I felt something warm touch my hand. It was soft. And it felt like cloth. Being the airhead I was, I assumed it was a bowl, grabbing it setting 'it' down on the counter.

I really should've opened my eyes, but I didn't. I didn't want to focus on the closeness of the man behind me.

Realizing I would need another bowl, I reached up again, pulling another 'warm clothed bowl'.

I sighed, forcing my eyes open to look at my materials.

"Miss Haruka…" The man breathed from behind.

"You do realize you haven't grabbed a bowl…right?"

I cringed at his hot breath on my neck. He was even closer now. His chest was tightly pressed against my back, and his hands that I realized I had mistook for bowls, were on the counter, trapping me.

I squeaked, as my face flushed again.

"Oh dear, your face is red." He cooed.

Mi-Mister Sebastian…" I started.

"Do…do you mind? I-I'm trying to work…" I said, as I reached for the strawberries.

I tried to start making the strawberry shortcake, but my thoughts were cloudy.

"Smart. Very smart indeed," He said moving away from me.

"You're competent enough to ignore a distraction."

"Eh?"

"Keep up the good work, Miss Haruka!"

And then he left the flushed me to finish the strawberry shortcake for the young and curious boy.

* * *

I have a challenge! Well...not really, I just want to know what you guys think Midori looks like. I mean, you have to have some idea! And obviously everyone's image wont be the same either! So tell me in a review! Please?

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the the review! You made my day. Thanks a million! You gaves me smiles.

Anyway, here's Chapter 3!

PLEASE REVIEW when you've reached the end!

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI.

* * *

**_~M~O~V~I~N~O~N~_**

"Ah…I'm so greedy. Eating a whole bowl of batter is really unhealthy…" I said, slightly drooling at my completed batter.

"I really should eat healthier." I muttered arriving at the kitchen door.

I opened the door with my freehand, making sure not to drop my batter. Upon entering the room, I turned the light on, and immediately located the oven. I kneeled down, putting the batter inside of the oven with a sigh.

"This mansion sure is odd…" I said, closing the oven door. "What were those screams?"

I left the room, not realizing I hadn't turned the oven on.

"What should I do now?" I muttered.

I mean all I had done all day was make cake. (and eat a whole bowl of cake batter) Maybe I should go hang out with Bard. He seemed pretty cool…But if he wasn't in the kitchen where might he be?

I felt my tummy growl, and stopped in my tracks.

"I haven't had anything but that batter huh…" I muttered, touching my tummy.

Maybe I should eat some of those strawberries... and chocolate! Yes, chocolate covered strawberries!

...Ah! What am I thinking? Those strawberries belong to the Phantomhives! That would be stealing!

But the image of a plump red strawberry lingered in my mind...

"I should ask first…" I muttered, stopping in my tracks.

"Then again…No one but Sebastian and I really know what I'm making. They'll just assume I added an extra strawberry." I turned on my heel, walking towards the kitchen thinking about the luscious red fruit.

Ah~ A round red and juicy strawberry…So many things you could do with it too. Like a strawberry shortcake...strawberry sauce…strawberry filling…Chocolate covered strawberries…

Now that I think about it…

"Did I ever turn the oven on?" My pace quickened as I didn't have a memor of switching the oven on. I would be serving that soon and I had to get it prepared as soon as possible.

I arrived at the kitchen hearing a voice emanating from the inside, which I thought was very odd considering I had just left.

"My, what an impatient guest." It was Sebastian. It came to no surprise since he seemed to be everywhere.

E-Everywhere…

"To think you would even go as far as to lay your hands on a dessert that it still in the oven."

Huh? The guest touched my shortcake…I had just put it in there, too.

_I'm going have to redo it now _I thought as I peeked inside.

Sebastian was knelt down at the oven, and I confirmed my earlier suspicions of the oven being on or not but there was no guest to be found.

Until I realized

The guest…was in the oven!

Gasping, I staggered away from the kitchen in shock and horror. I could hear him banging from the inside of the oven, and his desperate cries.

"Do people from Italy not know? Here in England we have any desserts that utilize meat tallow, like plum pudding and mince pie." Sebastian spoke in his silky and sadistic voice. Was he really going to cook him? Why would Sebastian do such a thing?

This mansion...really is crazy...!

I ran as fast I could, a hair-raising scream stemming from the kitchen.

Why would Ciel allow his butler to do those things? Did he even know? I arrived outside, running quite fast with my eyes shut tightly.

"Midori! Watch out for the bo-!" I opened my eyes, to see Bard shouting at me. Before I could comprehend what he was saying, I hit something from below and succeeded in clumsly falling into his arms.

"Wow, Bard! That looked just like something Sebastian would do!" A voice cried.

Bard didn't answer the voice but instead, helped me up from my position.

"You really shouldn't run. You'll fall and hurt yourself." He warned.

His face was inches from mine, immediately making my face as red as it could be.

"W-Why is your face all red?" He exclaimed his flushing as well.

"I-It's nothing!" I said looking away. I stared intently at the cigar that had splurted out of his mouth as heat rose to my face.

"Oh Sebastian!" The boy exclaimed.

I ignored his presence, not wanting to remember. There was no point in staying here seeing as my cake was ruined. The earl wouldn't eat that filthy batter.

No one would.

"Miss Haruka, would you like some lemon meringue pie?" I heard. It was Sebastian, and once again I was snapped out of my train of thought.

"No...but…thank you for asking." I sighed, averting my gaze. He seemed a bit confused by my reaction, but seemed to shrug it off, turning to walk away. "Bard, a merchant will be coming by later. Please ask him to have our oven exchanged for a new one." He ordered before leaving us.

"The oven?" Bard questioned. He gave a confused expression, probably thinking about how it'd worked fine.

I would've told them. I would've told them all about the odd sounds and how Sebastian terrorized the guest.

But in the end, I didn't.

**_~M~O~V~I~N~O~N~_**

me to stay….another night?" I inquired.

"Why the long face? You should be grateful for another night with us." The earl said.

"I really am grateful but…why? Why do you want me here? I am a stranger."

He examined me as if he was searching for answer. Giving a sigh, he grabbed an unseen object from below.

"You're right." Ciel said averting his gaze.

"A foolish one." He added.

A foolish stranger…?

"I'm actually surprised it slipped your mind." He said.

"Slipped…my mind? What do you mean?" I spoke.

"Your hat. The hat that you climbed a tree for." He said holding the burgundy beret up to view.

My…My hat? That's…right. That's the whole reason I'm here. I climbed a tree for my hat. I guess I _was _quite foolish. That's like forgetting the plot of a book! (Which I did too)

"May…I please have it back?" I said.

"You'll have it back as soon as I get my dessert." He said.

"But…the batter…it was…"

"Ruined? Yes, Sebastian has informed me about the tattered cake."

"R-Really?" I was surprised at the young boy's reaction. To hear about the oven incident just earlier.

"You left your post and the guest simply ate away at your batter."

Well..that was one way to put it…wait…What? Did Sebastian mention oven?

I opened my mouth to say something, but the door of the young boy's office opened, Sebastian appearing behind it.

Again.

I'm telling you, he's everywhere!

But then again, I was in Ciel's office…

"Young master, it is time to retire for the night." He spoke glancing at me. "Agreed." The earl yawned, standing up from his desk.

"I'll be waiting, Midori." Ciel spoke, teasing me with the hat.

He walked past me and towards the man behind me.

"Miss Haruka, I hope you don't mind. Please remain here until the young master is handled."

"Oh…yes...!" I exclaimed, with a swift bow.

I sank down in the seat below me, realizing how tired my muscles were as the door quietly shut from behind.

"I've been on my feet all day…" I muttered, running my fingers through my dark blue hair. I placed my free palm on my cheek, resting my eyes.

I must've been real tired. I fell asleep right there, in the chair mirroring Ciel's desk.

* * *

So~ How was it~? I think I actually wrote my character awesomely here! Please review! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MIDORI LOOKS LIKE! I mean really. Is that so much to ask?

Sebastian: The cast of Kuroshitsuji asks for you to forgive Miwari for her behavior. She did not mean to spaz and yell at you. *bows*

Midori: Now for the disclaimer. Miwari does not own Kuroshitsuji, but she does own me her Original Character.

Sebastian: *thinks* _She does for now..._

Midori: *blinks and is completely unaware of Sebastian's naughty thoughts*

Ciel: *sigh* Rate and Review please.

Miwari: I'm so cheesy : P


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so glad you guys like/prefer it~! I'm so happy and proud of myself for giving the excessive OOCness the boot.

Also, I thought since Sebastian always calls Midori, Miss Haruka, I should do Mister Sebastian or Mister Michaelis, but after reading Chapter 3, it's SO annoying! So we'll just go by Sebastian.

Here's the chapter so ya.

Enjoy~

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI.

* * *

"How…" I muttered, staring at the new scenery. I clutched the sheets beneath my tightly, as I examined the room.

How could this happen twice? I'm typically a superbly light sleeper.

Then again, if it was Sebastian who'd brought me here, it was understandable. He was the persona of perfection.

_It's barely dawn, and I can't even get back to sleep… _I thought, peering at the dark sky from my spot.

"I wonder if it'd be okay to-" I took a sudden breath, spraying the room with a sneeze. And it wasn't just your average sneeze. It was most certainly an allergic reaction.

Though, there was nothing here that would've caused it. But…let's review anyway…

"Midori Haruka is allergic to cats, mold, and dust!" I thought aloud. I counted them off on my fingers.

You wouldn't suspect mold or dust in a finely kept mansion like this, so that could only mean there were cats.

Still, that didn't make too much sense, since I hadn't seen a pet roaming around. Then again, Midori, you aren't a noble, so you don't really know how nobles would look after their pets. Or how they even think.

I sneezed again, spraying the sheets of the bed with most disgusting things.

_The rest of symptoms will start soon._ I thought, wiping my nose with my sleeve_. _

_To just simply coughing and wheezing, to becoming incredibly itchy and developing rashes. _

Those symptoms would most certainly slow me down. I had to get that cake done and get my hat back from Ciel!

Leaping out of bed, I folded the sheets that I would take care of later. I charged towards the door, through the corridors, and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Arriving at the kitchen door and catching my breath, I confidently straightened up to open the door. "Okay…" I huffed, turning the knob.

"Let's get this done~!" I exclaimed.

I was extremely caught off guard when the door opened, though it was not me who'd opened it, for it was Sebastian. To be expected though. Like I said, he's everywhere.

"Miss Haruka…?" Sebastian said, a confused expression on his face. "What are you doing up at such an untimely hour?"

"I…I wanted to redo my shortcake." I replied, scratching my neck.

He sighed. "Though it is not my place to tell you what to do, but I'd really advise you to sleep."

"I can't go back to sleep times two!" I said, holding up two fingers for emphasis.

"Times two…?"

"Well I tried going back to sleep and I couldn't, and then I had an allergic reaction to something." I explained, smiling sheepishly.

"I see. You must be like the young master, sharing the same allergies…" He said, moving away from the door to let me in.

I proceeded inside and straight towards the cabinets. I smiled as I thought about the new shortcake, and how it could come out better, and how tasty it would be…Suddenly A sudden growl escaped from my stomach, as I stood on my toes for a bowl. A light chuckle escaped the man from behind me, who now held a lit candelabrum.

"Miss Haruka, when was the last time you ate?" He asked, approaching me.

"I guess a couple hours ago while I was making this cake. I ate a bowl of cake batter." I think the was the last time, I didn't recall having breakfast that morning. But then, I remembered my sudden craving for a strawberry. "After I put it in the oven I was on my way to the kitchen when I-" I paused, recalling earlier events.

'I saw you in the kitchen, baking the guest!' Was what I wanted to say, but honestly, Sebastian was a bit intimidating. I didn't want to see him in any other emotion. Not even happy.

Sebastian seemed to be the 'sadistic type'.

"Sebastian, can you answer a question for me?" I asked, turning towards him. My eyes widened when I saw he was busy, working on something, relying on the illumination from the candles.

"Yes?"

I decided to be straightforward, like he was. I didn't realize how stupid my question sounded until after the fact, though.

"Sebastian, are you a cannibal?"

He froze, surprised by the question. He put his hand to his face, as if he was suppressing something. His body was shaking, but after a bit, I realized he was laughing. "A cannibal, Miss Haruka?" He said, turning to me…

"That is simply absurd."

I blushed, and turned around, feeling embarrassed.

"But then…" The words slipped out from my mouth. I quickly silenced myself, beginning to work on my shortcake.

It was mostly silent for the remainder of the time. I imagined Sebastian was still smirking at my ridiculous question. It only made me want to go bury my face into a pillow.

The room was soon overflowing with a scrumptious smell, as dawn slowly crept up. I knew it couldn't have possibly been my dessert, simply because it was merely batter in progress.

"Sebastian, what have you been making?" I asked, approaching him from behind.

"I'm preparing a breakfast for everyone." He spoke.

"May I help? I'm just about finished with my batter." I asked.

"You may." He replied, his eyes never leaving his work.

I smiled, inquiring about what exactly he was preparing.

As time passed by, we began to hear the birds melodically chirping from outside, and the other servants shuffling downstairs. I smiled at the serenity of the home. At last, I could say the mansion was normal.

* * *

During breakfast, I got acquainted with the other servants of the household, like Finnian and Maylene, and Tanaka.

I did like them all very much. They were kind and easy going which was great, since I'm not quite a talkative person like they are.

A meeting everyone, I knew I would have much fun with them all, that is, if I decided to stay.

I unconsciously smiled, as I watched Maylene take a large bite of a scone. "This breakfast is absolutely wonderful!" She cried after swallowing. I smiled sheepishly, as the blonde haired boys nodded in agreement.

"I heard from Sebastian Midori helped out also!" Bard said with a wink.

I blushed, waving my hands in front of my face.

"Ah, I didn't do too much….When I began helping, Sebastian was half-done…" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"It's still is very good, Midori! You have skills!" Finny praised.

"That's what I've heard…" I murmured, scratching my arms vigorously. It seemed the other blasted symptoms were about to kick in.

"Midori, are you okay?" Maylene asked, her attention averting to my arm

"Eh? Oh um...I'm just having an allergic reaction to something. Don't worry, I'll be fine though." I said with a smile.

I recalled exactly what Sebastian had said to me earlier.

He'd smiled innocently at first, telling me not to worry, he'd _'take care of it all'_.

But before he left, his innocent smile turned to the familiar eerie scowl, as he advised me not to tell Ciel about the cats in the room.

He certainly knew how to scare someone.

Or me at least.

"I have to work on my cake a little more. You should all get going, too." I spoke, jumping out of my chair. I did still had a lot to do with my strawberry shortcake.

"I hope you don't mind, Bard, I'll be sharing the kitchen with you." I said, with a sheepish smile.

"Does this mean I can't cook?" He asked.

"Can't cook, what do you mean? Of course you can cook."

"Well there's a special way I cook." He said, pulling out what looked like some war weapon. He smiled brightly, pulling a slab of meat out of the storage. "See, you can cook faster with an old fashioned flame-thrower!" He said aiming the weapon towards the meat.

"Flame-thrower? Wait, Bard!" I leapt onto him, the weapon flying out of his hands, and onto the floor.

Along with us.

"That really hurt…" I whined, rubbing the side of my head.

"Ah, Midori…what did you do that fo-"

I looked down, expecting to see the wooden floor, but underneath of me was the blue eyed Bard. His face flushed, he stared up at me in surprise.

Gasping, I leapt awkwardly away from his body. "I'm so sorry!" I cried, putting my hand to my mouth. "I really shouldn't have jumped onto you like that…"

"N-No, it's really my fault." Bard protested, as he grabbed for the weapon. "I really shouldn't be cooking like this…I really need to slow down when I cook."

"Y-You should always cook slowly!" I exclaimed. He looked up at me with wide eyes. Closing mine, I let a slight smile grace my lips.

"That way when you're finished you can sigh, wipe the sweat from your face, and say 'man that took a lot of work, but it came out great'!" I chuckled, opening my eyes to look at Bard.

"Or in this case, 'Though it took a lot of work, it came out great, all thanks to you.'" He beamed at me, his features softening. "Bard, would you like me to help you make an afternoon snack?" I asked. "Yes, please!" He said, with a nod.

We both stood up and began to fill the kitchen up once more with a new and delectable smell.

* * *

We were both so caught up in baking we hadn't realized that Ciel and Sebastian had left, or that a young girl that had crept unto the property.

Though, we did hear Finnian's cry.

It had caught me off guard, and I had spilled strawberry filling onto Bard's white clothes.

"Ah, I'm sorry.." I began.

"Never mind it, we need to go ensure Finny's safety." He said, as he rushed to the back door. I followed suit, and arrived at the patio, where we saw a young girl dragging Finnian towards us.

"Ah! You must be the others!" She cried, rushing towards us.

"Can you tell me where Ciel is?" The young girl asked.

"Firstly, who are you?" Bard asked.

She ignored the question, and seemed to be examining our attire.

"Your clothes aren't cute…How is Ciel running this place? All servants need to be cute! Especially when I'm around!" She exclaimed.

"Even you, whom is a maid, does not look cute! You're not even wearing proper attire!" She said pointing a finger to me.

"That's because I'm not a mai-" Before I could finish my sentence, she pulled us inside, and pulled out these weird outfits.

"Here, wear this!" She said, shoving them into our arms.

"I refuse!" Bard protested.

She pouted, scrunching her eyebrows.

"Fine, if you won't put them on, I'll put them on for you!" She said.

"Wait…" Bard was pulled forcibly down, as she placed a hat and what looked like a bib on him.

He looked disapprovingly at his new attire.

Suddenly, the young girl pulled me down to her height, her eyes sparkling.

"You get to wear cat ears!" She exclaimed. She placed these 'cat ears' onto my head smiling happily. "You were better to work with than that guy." She said crossing her arms.

Bard scowled at the back of her head, as she praised me on how much 'cuter' I was with cat ears.

"They really suit you!" She said smiling happily.

Maybe I would've gotten out of wearing these, that is, if I had told her about my allergies. I began to start getting itchy all over, just thinking about those creatures.

She dragged us into the foyer, energetically moving about. I tried to think of what to do to usher her away. Ciel would be none too happy to see yet another intruder.

"TADA~!" she exclaimed. "Every thing's perfect now! You're cute, the mansion's cute…don't you think?" She turned to me for an answer.

Exactly when had she done all of this? And how did she get it done so quickly?

"Sure…?" I replied, beginning to scratch vigorously.

"I'm off to decorate a little more~!" she sang, and left the room.

I sighed, as Bard and I followed her into the next room. "I sure hope Ciel comes home soon." Bard sighed. "If Sebastian had been here, we wouldn't be in this little situation."

"Bard is right. I hope Sebastian will be home soon to take care of this." Finnian said.

I'd forgot he was even here. Elizabeth had finally let go of him?

"You guys seem to rely on Sebastian a lot." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"Yeah…He keeps everything in order around here."

I believed him at this point. Even though his aura was quite odd, he kept the place running…normally.

"Good work, young master, I shall have tea prepared shortly."

"That voice...!" Bard exclaimed.

"Sebastian!" I said turning towards the door.

They all rushed towards the door, opening it frantically and zooming towards the butler.

I followed behind them, eager about their arrival home also.

As I got closer to the small group, I could hear Sebastian asking for a reason to their behavior.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. His eyes widened when he'd more thoroughly examined us all. "Moreover…" His eyes wandered to me, and then my head. "What is with that appearance, you three?"

"Ask that crazy girl!" Bard exclaimed, pointing towards the open door.

"Crazy girl?" Ciel inquired, stepping into his mansion. We all followed behind Ciel towards the door. Peeking inside, we could see the young girl decorating Tanaka.

Oh…we did kind of abandon him huh? Poor Tanaka…

Ciel cursed under his breath, catching the girl's attention.

"Ciel!" She sang, hugging the young boy at lightning speed. "E-Elizabeth?" He exclaimed, his visible eye widening. "No, no no! I told you to just call me Lizzie. Aren't I always saying that?" She said. Ciel looked as if he was just dying from her bone-crushing hug.

"Ah Ciel, you're always a cute as a doll!" she sang, looking at the young boy.

Sebastian cleared his throat, a smirk on his face. Elizabeth averted her attention the taller man. "Lady Elizabeth," He spoke.

"Ah! Good day, Sebastian." Elizabeth said, with a small curtsy.

"It's been awhile since I've laid eyes on you." He said, bowing lowly.

"That's right, I have a souvenir for you also!"

Sebastian seemed to be caught off guard, but what came next was just extremely entertaining. Elizabeth pulled out a hat, similar to the one Bard had on, but large, frilly, and pink, and placed it on his head. I stifled a laugh, clutching my stomach tightly.

I laughed along with the other servants, but was quickly silenced by Sebastian.

"It's so cute…" Lizzie sang. "Since you're always wearing back, I knew those colors would go wonderfully!"

"Regard for the things that I wear…that sort of regard is a great honor." Sebastian said, with an agitated bow.

"It's fine!" She replied. "Lizzie, what are you doing here? Where is Grandmother?" Ciel asked.

"I wanted to see you, so I sneaked out in secret." She explained.

"Secret? What are you thinking?" He scolded.

"Sebastian, who is that girl?" Bard asked.

"Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancée." Sebastian explained.

This most certainly caught us all off guard. Having a fiancée at such a young age?

Then again, nobles run things differently…

Ciel approached us agitatedly. "If she left with her mother's consent, then she must be worried." Ciel clarified.

"Sebastian, contact…" Suddenly, the young boy was pulled away by Lizzie, who explained why she'd made the mansion so cute. "We'll have a dance party tonight!" She exclaimed all too happily. "And I'll dance with my fiancé as an escort~!"

"A…dance?" Sebastian muttered.

"Dancing with Ciel in the clothes I picked out for him…It'll be like a dream!"

"Hold on!" Ciel yelled.

She ignored him completely, twirling around talking about how wonderful it would be.

"Listen when people are talking to you!" Ciel shrieked.

I sighed as Sebastian pulled the bickering Ciel away.

"A dance?" I gloomily muttered.

"I hope servants aren't invited... I can't dance to save my life…." I whimpered, my shoulders sagging.

* * *

It took a few days to conjure this up. And it took all day to write it also…YUGH!

Anyway, I hope you liked it. Even though it was so long. Now I have to do some important bidness.

Midori: Since Miss Miwari was too lazy to do a disclaimer, I'll do it for her!

Sebastian: *Staring deviously at cat ears*

Midori: Miwari does not own Kuroshitsuji as it rightfully belongs to Toboso Yano-san.

Sebastian: Such possibilities…

Midori: Eh?

Sebastian: *pedo smirk*

OH NO, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MIDORI? FIND OUT NXT TIME, ON MIWARI'S ROLEPLAY!

Ah, I'm such a dork.


	5. Chapter 5

Bard: It's been a while, huh?

Midori: Yeah, but let's have some more adventures now! *happy desu smile*

Sebastian: It has been a while. Don't you think Master Miwari?

Miwari: *sheepish laugh* Yeah, I've been going through some artist and writer's block. But I beat both and I'm back~!...With a filler

Ciel: How useless.

Miwari: *sulks in corner* You're so mean, Ciel.

* * *

"I'm so glad Ciel liked the shortcake~!" I sang, joyfully looking down at the strawberry covered saucer. I had successfully gotten my hat back also.

Now, all I had to do now was serve the others, and I could go to bed and be all happy…and itchy. Opening the door to the kitchen, I saw Bard standing close to the cake with a questioning look on his face.

"Midori, is that you?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the cake.

"Yeah...What...Are you doing?" I approached him, slightly nervous. "There's something weird about the cake." Bard answered. My eyebrows rose at this. There was something weird about the cake? I had just served a slice to Ciel! "What is it?" I cried urgently, crouching down.

Though, that only made my 'capture' easier. He grabbed my shoulder, and the next thing I knew, my cat ears had flown of my head, the saucer also, and he'd pinned me to the floor. "Did you really think that you'd be able to get away with this red spot on my clothes?" He said pointing towards a very big red spot.

…That's right. I spilt strawberry filling on his clothes this morning…

I shuddered, as I saw the position he was in. He was straddling me, both of his legs tightly on each side of me.. I tried to squirm away but the attempt failed, and I was stuck.

"Try to stay still." He said steadying my face with his hand.

I felt something cool on my face. It circled around my eyes, and strangely below my nose.

…What was he doing?

After a chuckle, he moved away, exclaiming about my new look...?

"You look splendid with Icing spectacles and a mustache." I popped open one gray eye to see him staring proudly at my face that was now covered in some weird cool substance.

I grabbed the small tube from his hands and recognized it to be an icing tube.

"You really don't know how to treat a lady!" I exclaimed squeezing the small tube as hard as I could.

He staggered away, trying to shield his eyes.

"Ah! You could've at least made art like I did!" He complained. "Ugh, you got it everywhere…I guess I'm going to have to punish you again!" Pinning me yet again, he stole the tubular item out of my hand, and covered me with even more icing.

"Surrender!" He said coating my eyelashes.

"N-Never!" I cried, as I successfully wriggled away. Quickly, I wiped that white goop out of my eyes, and grabbed another tube out of a nearby drawer.

But, when I squeezed it, it was empty.

"Mwha! B-Bard!" I…I surrender!" I choked.

He chuckled, ceasing his icing attack.

"I hope you understand now." He beamed.

"Don't spill anything on Bard's clothes…?" I asked wiping away the icing from my vision.

"You learn quickly." He said patting my head, grinning deviously.

...That was a distrustfull grin.

Suddenly he burst with laughter...It was nice, the fun we just had.

..Now we just have to avoid eye contact with _him_.

"We should probably get this cleaned up, before Sebastian walks in." Bard suggested, wiping a tear from his eye.

I nodded my head in agreement, grabbing a rag from the sink.

As I wrung the rang of it's excess water, I considered how lucky it was that no one had looked in on us. Another person would've totally gotten the wrong idea, if you'd walked in on that.

Bard seemed to voice my thoughts as he wrung his rag dry. "I'd be so mortified if Sebastian had seen that display. He would've lectured us rather badly. That is, if he didn't jump to conclusions and think we were doing that." I imagined that scene for a moment, but I could feel my face getting hot real quickly.

"Not…like we'd ever do that…" I stammered, as I brought the rag to my face.

"A-Ah! Of course not!" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Of course we wouldn't ever do _that. _After all, we're just friends, right?

I was a grateful to hear the voice of Elizabeth; it cured the awkward moment between us.

It was Elizabeth, Ciel's eccentric young fiancée.

I bent down, grabbed my cat ears and hat, and positioned them on my head once more.

"Ah! There you are," Elizabeth said, appearing in the doorway, "The dance is about to start, and you don't even look cute." She said, grabbing my arm.

…Should I be offended by that?

* * *

This was written a while ago, I didn't feel like writing anymore then, and I don't feel like writing anymore now.

I know I'm lazy but at least it's something~ I promise to have another chapter up soon~

Now. Click on that button down there, you know. The Review button. And tell me how ya like it. : )

Also, I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI.


	6. Chapter 6

You know...I thought you all would take the hint that I wasn't going to continue my story..and I was leaving Fanfiction...but I keep getting updates from the site about my story. o_o''

Don't you realize the corniness in this fic? DX

But I'll upload a few chapters that I had but never posted. No promises I'll continue afterwards...

* * *

I walked through the corridor down to my room, utterly tired. I had just stood around, in odd heels that Lady Elizabeth made me put in during the dance. I wanted to flick my heels off and get in bed, where I knew I could relieve all my stress.

I arrived at my door and leaned against it. "I'm so glad Bard didn't ask me to dance," I groaned. I hadn't an idea how to dance. I wondered how Ciel and Elizabeth could do it in such high heels...

I opened to the door, flung off my shoes, and collapsed into bed.

Closing my grey eyes, I felt myself falling asleep rapidly, until I heard the door creak open.

"Tch, How lazy." A voice whispered, as it shut the door silently. I tried to ignore the voice, but soon the sheets that kept me warm were yanked from me, and the familiar commanding voice ordered my awakening.

Sitting up, I saw Ciel, his arms folded, glaring down at me with his big blue iris.

"Get me a parfait, and make it snappy." He ordered.

...A parfait? But wasn't it his bedtime?

"Master Ciel, don't you think it's a bit late-"

"A good servant know that it is not his place to argue with his or her master."

I withheld a sigh, and escorted the young boy to the kitchen, careful not to wake anyone else. Both our footsteps were light, so unless you had the ears of an hawk, we were as quiet as mice.

"Do you have any preference?" I asked as I opened the door leading to the kitchen for him.

"I just have a craving for a parfait. It does not matter." he spoke nonchalantly. I grabbed some strawberries from it's place and quickly began to slice them into pieces.

After I had finished that, I grabbed a cup from the cabinet, filling it a little with yogurt, and drizzling it with syrup.

I topped that layer of yogurt with granola, and added strawberries in. I repeated the process until I got to the very top, and placed the cup onto a plate.

"There's no need for that. Just give it to me directly." He said holding his hand out.

"Ah, yes sir." I said, ungracefully handing the parfait to him. He scarfed it down like he hadn't had food for days. In fact, at his pace, he finished just a few short minutes.

He turned to me, a serious look in his eye.

"I'm thirsty." He announced.

"Tea or water?" I asked preparing yet another cup.

"Either."He replied. I decided to pour him water as it would have taken longer to prepare.

"This is quite lucky." He began as I set a cup of water down in front of him. "What do you mean?" I inquired

"Sebastian has yet to come down and see us." He said with a shrug.

What...Sebastian? "What do you mean?" I repeated, utterly confused.

"Sebastian would not in the least approve of this."

"The reason I hired you is because your name wrung familiar. Were you, or were you not a baker?" My eyes widened at this. He knew? But, how? I nodded confused.

"Why would you want to hire a lowly baker such as myself?" I asked, averting my gaze to to ground.

"Sebastian as of late has been quite annoyingly strict, telling me I that I must be on a healthier diet, and denying my requests for various deserts. So blackmailing a baker such as yourself was the solution." He grabbed his tea cup and sipped the water poured for him inside.

I blinked.

Ciel...You really lowered the bar.

"Even though I've known Sebastian for a very short time, he's clever. He'll find out sooner or later." "But it seems you're good at keeping secrets," He said with a smirk,"And anyhow, if you do refuse me I'll rethink my plans about your paycheck."

You're so cruel, Ciel.

"Fine." I said, defeated. "But anyhow, you must be returning upstairs now. Sebastian seems to come here late at night." "Yeah." He said, stretching his arm. So I quietly escorted him back upstairs and tucked him into bed.

I gave a bow but saw something odd. Ciel's uncovered eye. It was..purple? I gasped silently, and Ciel seemed alarmed by it. His blue eye widened, and he faced me.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly exited the room before he had the chance to question me.

I returned to the kitchen knowing what I had just saw was not going to help me get any sleep tonight. I wouldn't...no I_ couldn't _get back to sleep, my thoughts pondering about the reason for two miss-matched eyes.

"It's none of my business." I muttered, as I paced the kitchen floor. "It really isn't, but.." I heard the door open to the kitchen, and Sebastian came through it, surprised at the sight of me.

"Miss Haruka, I do hope meeting you won't be a nightly routine." He said with as sigh.

"Sorry, I just have something on my eye-I mean mind!" I laughed nervously, running my fingers through my hair.

"Miss Haruka..." He spoke in a rather concerned voice.

My vision became blurry and the next thing I knew, I had collapsed.

* * *

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

I can't even believe...OAo What? This story is so corny! Why do you..OTL

oh yus, Midori realizes she's starting to feel some really odd things! oAo omjay! and then this chapt leads into some freak stuff maaann.

* * *

Sebastian blurred in and out of focus; I couldn't make out what he was saying, His lips were moving but I couldn't hear a thing. He was trying to hold me up, as my legs had given out on me."Se-Sebastian...I can't..." I tightened my grip around him and pleaded for him to escort me upstairs. He did so scooping me into his arms with utmost speed. I felt a little sick as he ascended the stairs.

When he reached my room, he set me into bed and tucked me in tightly. I could hardly move!

"Please _rest, _Miss Haruka_._ Don't leave the room for any reason."

"B-But what if I have to go to the ba-"

He leaned close to my face, a stern look plastered on it. "Don't." And with that, he left the room.

I-I can't even go to the bathroom?

Did Sebastian not trust me?...I was pretty trustworthy! I could keep secrets!...But then again...It may have been because of my wandering attention. If I left for the bathroom, I could easily be distracted by something. And since I had just fainted...

What was that about anyway? Stupid body! Work right! Don't faint, especially in front of the likes of Sebastian!...What, what did I mean by that?

...I just didn't want to worry him...yeah that's it! But apparently he was trying desperately to get rid of me...The annoyance in my constant appearances, and how he'd mummified me in the sheets! Arghh! I closed my lids tightly, my face flushing.

"Please don't hate me Mister Sebastian!" I rolled around in an attempt to loosen the blasted things, but only fell out of the bed, falling unconscious.

* * *

Short chapters are short :/

and you have to remember I wrote these a long time ago...and like I said, no promises I'll continue after all the chapters are put up. D:

Review


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian: Am I going to have to pin you myself to keep you from moving? (although that doesn't sound like a bad idea *steamy thoughts ensue*)

Midori: No thankies ^^''' *unaware of Sebastian's really REALLY perverted thoughts*

lololol. i am a dork.

but anyway. The only thing I have to say is wow! Thank you Sparrow! You just totally made my day...!

* * *

Waking up, I found myself in the bed again and wrapped even tighter. I had a intense headache from probably sleeping so long..and it looked to be about noon...! Wait noon! I was supposed to be awake and working! I tried to free myself from these sheets but found no adequate solution...and I was beginning to sweat.

Soon I heard a knocking at the door, as I tried to un-mummify myself yet again. I stopped, fearing it may be Sebastian, and beckoned the visitor inside.

It was Ciel of course, angry at me for oversleeping.

"Midori, I've called for you three times already!" He snapped. "I-I'm sorry. I only just woke up..." "At this hour?" He questioned. "Whatever..just get of those sheets and help me!"

"I've been trying to! But it's so tight..." "Well at least make holes for your arms." Ciel suggested. I attempted to, but of course, being that I'd been tied up by Sebastian, it was difficult and took a bit.

"Cut me a slice of cake," he ordered as I loosened the sheets. "I'll be waiting in my office when you are finished." He added on his way out.

I made my way down to the kitchen, sighing with relief when I saw that no but myself was occupying it. Bard must have been off refilling his flamethrower, and who knows where Sebastian could be. "_Be discreet about it", _I thought, going to organize the dessert.

Quickly, I went for the strawberry shortcake I had made, and sloppily began to prepare it. I did not want Sebastian to see me, in fear that he'd mummify me again or question me about the unscheduled dessert. And I believe he would be preparing Ciel's afternoon snack quite soon, so I rushed to finish.

Finishing up, I quickly exited the room through a backdoor, making sure not to be seen. I felt I didn't get very far, because soon, I heard the butler and chef bickering. My knees buckled, as I felt two eyes bore into the back of my head.

"Hey Sebastian! That's not fair! You know the flamethrower is mine! Don't be tryin' to steal it from me!" Bard's voice came.

"Before you burn the kitchen, I must _speak with you_."

"Wha-" Before Bard could finish his sentence, he (I assumed) was forced into the kitchen, the door slamming in an angry manner.

I wonder what Bard had done wrong...I racked my brain on my way to Ciel's office, trying to think of a reason. It was typical behavior for Bard to burn the kitchen...Maybe something happened while I wasn't around? But then again..he and I had pretty much spent the day together yester-

Oh no.

The icing war. Did Sebastian find about it?

~x~x~

I knocked nervously on the door leading to Ciel's office. "Who is it?" Ciel grunted behind the closed door.

"It's Midori..I have your slice of cake.." I hissed, my eyes darting around the hallway nervously. Hearing unknown footsteps, I unprofessionally threw open the door, slipped inside, and slammed it shut.

I didn't figure out until later it was really Maylene.

"Are you trying to give me a headache?" Ciel spat, his eye narrowing in anger. "I-I'm sorry!" I stammered, as I hurried over to the desk."I'm just a bit jittery! That's all." I laughed nervously. I handed him cake in a nervous manner.

"You're just as jittery as Maylene," He said, smashing his fork into the cake.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good about sneaking." I said, scratching my cheek sheepishly. I noticed my hands were shaking. Was I really so scared? What was the worse Sebastian could do? I mean, it's not like he's some monster...

"On another note...I really do agree with Mister Sebastian. You shouldn't be eating sweets all of the time, much less having me sneak them here for you."

He shot me a glare, as he shoved another spoonful into his mouth. "You're a servant are you not? Just follow orders." I looked down, apologizing until suddenly a bullet sped past my face, narrowly missing my nose.

I staggered back, falling into the arms of a unknown man. A clammy hand was put to my mouth, and a cold metallic object was put to my temple.

I saw Ciel open his mouth to stay something, but he was quickly silenced by a cloth on his mouth. Soon he passed out, and many other men jumped into the office through the window, trashing the office.

I looked over to see a dark haired man, a long scar running along his face. "Have you located the drugs?" He yelled to the men, who all relied with a hearty no.

"Boss!" I heard the man behind me yell.

Said man turned into my direction making me stiffen in my place.

"What do you want to do with her? We can just let her go." He studied me, his lips slowly curving up into a devious grin. He approached me, chuckling lightly. "You must be stupid. Can't you see how remarkably beautiful she is?" He said, bringing my chin to his level.

...

What?

They both began laughing, as I felt the metallic object move away from me.

I think I fainted again, because everything went black.

* * *

anyway...yeah. Review! XD


	9. Chapter 9

WAH SCHOOL GOT BACK IN. I'M SORRY.

oh btw. I found this nico singer that sounds like Sebas-chan~! XDDD *is a creepy otaku*

* * *

I felt embarrassed as Ciel looked me over, as i was tied up rather suggestively. He gave a sigh, then murmured apology before turning to glare daggers at the man before us. "As expected of the Ferro Family," Ciel started. "You haven't the slightest class." He snorted in disgust. The dark haired man seemed to be inpatient with him..His calm facade was quickly fading at the boy's sass.

The man was trying to negotiate the location of some drugs...although, what would a youngster like Ciel have relations with something so mature? I contemplated it for a bit, looking hard at the boy.

Well, he certainly can handle it, I thought. He's not as innocent as other children. Not that most children were really all that innocent anyway...thefts and prostitutes...

I shook the thought away with a shudder and tuned into their conversation.

"The Italian Mafia finds this country to be quite the bother," The supposed Ferro man spoke, running his nimble fingers through his hair. He proceeded to insult them, and I began to argue when a dog growled at me scaring me straight.

"Think about it," He continued, "What's the most beneficial market for people like us?" An uncanny smirk spread across his face. "It's not cleaning, or picking up crap. Not even the the women or the money." I raised an eyebrow. "It's the drugs."

"Coming to this country thanks to watchdogs like you-" My eyes averted to Ciel in surprise. Watchdogs? "We haven't had a single relaxing scent."

Ciel interjected boldly. "It was an order from Her Majesty not to let dealers like yourself do as you please with their drugs."

"Ah don't be so stubborn," He replied, leaning against a table that sat idly in the room. He gave a sigh. "This is why I hate the English. The Queen, the Queen! Is that all you damned English talk about?"

"Anyway, I only want to cooperate with you for a bit-" "I have no intentions of cooperating with a filthy rat." Ciel finished, averting his eye to me.

I tuned out his utter rambling, and tried to figure ot why someone like Ciel would have that responsibility. The Queen wasn't merciful when it came to this I suppose. Ciel's parents were dead, and along with the company came the responsibility of keeping watch for trouble in England.

"If you don't spill quick brat, I'll kill your servants one by one."

"Then why is it that you have that gun pointed at me and not her?"

W-What?

"Or did you plan on using her body for something vulgar?" Ciel spat. He bowed his head and snickered.

What would be so funny that you had to laugh when a gun was pointed at your head? I thought, panicking.

"It would be nice, if cute little puppies were able to 'Fetch'." He smirked.

And that was it. This Ferro man's patience was gone. Not that he'd had much from the beginning.

He kicked powerfully at Ciel's face, causing the china-doll boy to fall over on his side.

"Young Master!" I yelled, but was quickly silenced by a gun to my head.

"Shut up, bitch." He spat, glaring daggers at me. "Don't think I won't kill you." And with that, he strode away, talking into a phone of his.

After several minutes of silence, we heard frantic screaming. Supposedly something was coming for them? The Ferro man screamed at them until they finally never responded. In their stead was Sebastian's.

"Hello?"

The Ferro man did not respond; I suppose he was too scared to say much.

"I am a member of the Phantomhive Household. I do hope the young master and our little maid have not been troubling you..." After a bit of time, Sebastian asked in amusement if there was anyone still on the line with him.

"Woof," Ciel suddenly barked.

He chuckled darkly then spoke to us.

"I will come soon to retrieve you both soon enough..So please wait a bit longer."

* * *

It's not very long, considering it's old, and I don't know where the other chapter is. If I post another chapter, it will skip over the how Sebby rescued Midori.

Sebastian: and how we had passionate se-


	10. Chapter 10

I always thought people thought Midori was a mary-sue(which she was before i admit) or just plain annoying. And you gotz to get further along before you can understand why Midori seems to prefer Bard over Sebby XDD

But all of you: Thank you for the reviews! It brightens my day to have feedback.

And another thing: I gurantee you will not like this chapter. It was really painful to write, yeah! There's BardxMidori in this chapter, and Sebastian getting PO'd at Midori.

* * *

All of us servants sat quietly around the table, waiting for Sebastian to come join us. Maylene and Finny seemed to be kind of restless, and Bard had sat his head lazily onto the table."How much longer do you think he'll be?" He growled, chewing on an unlit cigar. "Who knows." I sighed. He _was_ taking a little while today...It's kind of boring just sitting there in waiting.

"So..." I started, trying to start some type of conversation going. "How has your morning been going-"

"Midori! What did you and Bard do in the kitchen the other day?" Finny suddenly exclaimed.

I stared at him blankly.

"Bard and I..in the kitchen?"

"Yeah yeah! Maylene was talking about something weird happening between you two! She had a major nosebleed!"

Maylene blushed hard. "D-Did you two..do that?"

"Do what?" I asked. "We've done a lot of things." Her face reddened even more.

"T-T-That thing!" she continued.

"What thing?"

"D-Did you guys...have..s-sex?" She finally sputtered.

There was a silence, all of our faces reddening.

"How do you know about that?" Bard asked.

"S-So you did?" Maylene exclaimed in shock. "No! We didn't!" I cried. How in the world did she come up with that?

"Then what were you two doing that other night?" She accused.

"We had an icing battle-"

Suddenly the door swung open, Sebastian walking through it. "Good morning everyone-" We all practically screamed in 'd just suddenly appeared out of the blue!...And we were all kind of jumpy I suppose.

"A-Ah. Sebastian!" Bard said, calming a little.

The butler looked at us with wide eyes. "Is there a problem?-"

"No there isn't!" I said quickly, making an awkward silence. Gosh..I wish Finny hadn't brought that all up. I knew he meant good, but now I felt like taking a cold bath.

"It's...time to start work." He announced slowly, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Maylene, you're in charge of the linens." He directed. "Finny, prune the trees..." His eyes traveled to Bard and I. "You two...prepare lunch..." His gaze lingered, until finally he averted his eyes with a sigh. "If you all understand, get to the task immediately."

We all rushed off, ( Bard and I conversing about the whole weird situation.

"I can't believe Maylene would think we would do something like that."

"Well, I was on top of you," he said, smiling a little at me."With icing. And we all know what icing resemble-" "I get it!" I exclaimed, blushing hard. He laughed, smiling that goofy smile. "B-Bard could you at least try to take this seriously? Everyone thinks we've had...well you know!..."

"Sex?" He said. "Maylene is always making those types of accusations. As long as we tell them that she's on with her perverted mind, we'll be fine." I blinked. "You think so?" I questioned.

If he really was right, then that's a life-saver. I needn't everyone thinking I've had relations with Bard; I didn't even really want them to think that I was even the slightest attracted to him either. I mean...really! I wouldn't think of doing that with a person I'd just met a few days ago...Yeah!

But I took another glance at him. He _was _fairly handsome; that stubble of a beard was cute I'd always thought, and his ambitious blue eyes. And he was pretty well-built. I wonder what type of job he'd had before this one...Oh my-W-What am I_ thinking_? Ew! Why did I just suddenly check him out? Hadn't I just finished convincing myself otherwise? For some reason, I just couldn't look away.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked, when he noticed my tomato red face.

"N-No! I-I was just thinking...I s-should take a cold bath."

He laughed.

"Well why while you and go do that, I'll be cooking some lamb." He said, pulling out his flamethrower.

"H-Hold on! Bard don't!" I quickly took the away the (very heavy) flamethrower, furrowing my brows at Bard. "I thought we went over this before! You shouldn't use so much firepower for cooking!"

"You're just as stuffy as Sebastian!" He argued. His previous good mood had faded quickly.

"Well, I support Sebastian on this! You're just going to make needless mess!"

"Cooking is art! And art means explosions!" He argued.

"Art means no such thing!" I argued, "And cooking requires patience, which admittedly you don't seem to have when it comes to this!" He became really quiet, and suddenly I felt pretty bad. I was really passionate about cooking and baking myself, considering I'd been a baker. I knew patience.

"If you intend on using this, please stand aside," I began. "Otherwise, you can assist me in making this." He stared at me for a while, those eyes of his silently pleading for his 'toy' back. But when he knew I was very serious, he reluctantly worked along with me. The two of us worked in silence for the rest of that morning, only once being interrupted by Maylene's wail. It was fine, really. I really needed to focus, and I knew Bard was contemplating my sudden angry outburst.

"Really now," I sighed putting the lamb into the oven to averted his eyes, running his fingers through his short blond hair.

"I'm sorry, Midori."

I looked at him sympathetically ."Yeah, well, I'm sorry for get angry at you-"

"No you don't have to apologize. I'm a horrible chef...I wasn't ever meant for it." "Then why did you want to become a chef if you never felt it right for you?" I asked.

"I thought..I thought it'd teach me patience." He admitted. "But apparently not. I've been at it for almost a year now and nothing's changed."

My eyes softened."Well, Bard. You just need to take your time!" I said. "Cooking isn't something that's instant. And weapons don't belong in the kitchen." I hesitated to ask why he even _had_ such diabolical weapons to begin with.

"Anyway, let's go ahead and clean this up," I announced. "I'll go and get the mops..and stuff." Then, I merrily skipped out of the kitchen and down into the hall, and into Ciel; to my displeasure of course. I knew he wanted something.

"Midori," He said, glaring up at me.

"My apologies young master! I wasn't watching out-"

"Never mind it. I need you to help me with something."

What? Isn't that Sebastian's job? Where's a bishonen butler when you need them?

He led me down to this room I suppose Sebastian had been decorating, and was speechless. Sweets, everywhere! It was like a candy wonderland! It was just so amazing!...To be expected by Sebastian though. The things he did were amazing,

"That head." He said, breaking my train of thought. "I couldn't reach it. And since I hired you to help me with this sort of thing-"

I sighed. "Yes, young master." I jumped onto the table it sat on to retrieve it."Sebastian will definitely notice this!"

But he acted as if he couldn't hear me. Really, he could be so childish at times.

"Now, let's go. Sebastian could come back any minute." He ordered, and we quickly hurried off. We were silent as always all the way to his dungeon of an office. I'd just stolen and ruined Sebastian's beautiful sculpture. And it was so obvious it had no head! Sebastian was going to have _mine._

"Young master, why couldn't you have just used a chair if you wanted the head?" I asked, as I handed him the head.

"Well, I have you." He said leaning back in his chair. "And I also wanted to explain the kidnapping."

I tried to withhold a sigh. I really wanted to get back with Bard. I wondered if he had gone and bombed the kitchen again.

"To start off," he began. "The Phantomhive lineage has always served the Queen in underground business. Considering my parents untimely death, I'm the next to execute this task." I nodded in recognition."This is why the Azurro Vanel referred to me as a watchdog."

"I see...What a burden it must be..." I murmured.

"Midori." He spoke, gathering my attention again. "I want you to assist Sebastian in anything he may need.""Well I already do that-" I started, but he continued on."I want you to help me in these royal operations. You could prove very useful."

What? I was just content being a simple cook though! I hadn't signed up for this! I didn't dare argue. He had that _you-can't-say-no _look in his eye.

"I'm very flattered you think of me as useful, young master," I lied. He made me feel like a silly chess piece to be quite blunt.

The doors of the office swung open, an angry Sebastian appearing before us.

I gulped.

* * *

I HATE THIS CHAPTER OMG

But i'll have fun writing Midori's punishment. ouo

Sebastian: *evil chuckle*

Midori: ;;A;;


	11. Chapter 11

YES! :D I GOT MICROSOFT WORD! Now my shiz will be better written.

This chapter actually sucks because I'm just really excited about the next one.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes focused on me, then averted to Ciel and the chocolate head on his desk.

"My apologies young master, Miss Haruka. I seem to have interrupted something." He bowed, and then proceeded away from the office.

Ciel smirked, putting a palm to his face. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a devil." He joked.

Oh Ciel. You're always so teasing at the wrong times.

"Y-Young master! He's going to have my head!" I exclaimed in a panic. He really was! I'd been assisting Ciel in destroying this diet Sebastian had gotten Ciel on.

"You'll live," Ciel retorted "And anyhow, you'll have to be even more discreet the next time."

_The next time?_ I wasn't going to sneak around like this _again_!

Before I had a chance to argue, he sent me away.

As I walked apprehensively down the corridor, my thoughts reverted to the punishment Sebastian would give me. He'd kill me! He'd really kill me! Or…Or maybe I was just thinking about this too much? Maybe he would just reprimand me a little, and hope it'd get through to me.

…Yeah! I shouldn't be so afraid of Sebastian! He wasn't any different from me! Yeah…He was just…Just a regular man…Okay not that regular but he was just. Him.

Before I knew it, I was back at the kitchen, Bard having already started on cleaning…and Sebastian, assisting him.

"Ah Miss Haruka, just the person I wanted to see." He said, turning to greet me. I felt paled at the devious little grin that played on his face.

Jeez, these Phantomhives are such sadists!

"I wanted you to try something for me." He said, his eyes filled with amusement. "O-Okay." I stammered, approaching Bard whom stood near.

Sebastian went for a cake, specifically my favorite kind of cake!

"I want your opinion on this shortcake." He said. I looked at him with wide eyes. That was it? "Um...sure?" I replied utterly dumbfounded. I then took the saucer he offered me and smashed a fork inside the shortcake. "I want to make sure the young master will _absolutely_ like it." I raised an eyebrow at him as I popped the fork into my mouth. What did he mean by that I wonder? "After all, he did say your desserts could easily compete with mine."

He did, did he? That brightened my mood tenfold!...Until I popped that blasted chunk of shortcake into my mouth. How could the young master not like it? It was delicious! It was by far better than what _I _could possibly manage to create.

I wonder if Ciel thought highly of my opinion because of my experience as a baker. I inwardly shrugged. Who knows?

I wanted to spazz and tell him it was delicious, but it just didn't seem all that appropriate. And I think I'm still in hot water with him anyhow.

"It's good." I responded shrugging.

"Only good?" He inquired that smirk of his becoming wider.

"I-I suppose."

"So I if I offered you another whole shortcake you wouldn't mind it, _right_?"

"I suppose not." I replied

But I would later regret complying to that.

* * *

The rest of the day went surprisingly normally. Well almost. Sebastian had kept offering me different types of desserts throughout the day. He hadn't allowed anyone else to have any though which I found kinda odd. He was usually always offering us desserts. _'Sweet things wash away fatigue'_ He would say.

Other than the constant hand-outs, Bard and I had been slacking off until it was time to prepare another meal. I got to know him a bit better, and was luckily able to get my mind off the indecent thought of….well you know. He was a soldier, which explained how he knew so much about guns.

He was also from America...Which was pretty remarkable. I'd always wanted to go there …But…Circumstances had changed.

"Hey, Midori, are we going up together?" Bard asked stopping in the doorway. I jumped, turning towards him.

I furrowed my brows at him.

"You lazy little cook! You'd leave a sink full of dishes?" I retorted, putting my hands to my hips.

"Don't worry about them. Sebastian will get it!" He replied winking.

I narrowed my eyes."I can't have a clear conscience if I know I've left the kitchen in a fiasco. So just go on without me."

I saw Bard still staring at me from the doorway, but he soon bid me farewell and went on his way to the servant's quarters.

Really now…Sometimes I wondered why he was even hired. His attempts at cooking always ended in turning things into charcoal, explosion of the kitchen, and stress. Very much stress. And annoyance! Why would he think that a gun's firepower is the solution for a quick meal?

Not to mention he was going to burden Sebastian with the task of cleaning up! Gah!

I tried to calm myself, but I ended up splitting a saucer in my frustration.

He was right about cooking being an art, but it SURELY didn't mean _explosions_ and _laziness_!

"Miss Haruka?" Sebastian's melodic voice interrupted.

I jumped at his voice, and turned to see him pushing a cart towards me.

"Ah Se-Sebastian!" I exclaimed. I hid the split saucer behind my back.

"U-Um, never-mind me," I laughed. "What're you doing?" I inquired.

His smirk showed itself again, all to my displeasure.

"Can you please have a seat at the table?" He bossed. He meant it more of that way in his tone of voice.I did so rather timidly, as he set a platter holding a rather large cake on the small little table.

"I want you to eat it." He ordered.

Well duh. I thought. But my stomach didn't agree. It'd had enough of sweets for the day.

"Right _now_?" I begged.

He looked at me with earnestness. He meant business. But I didn't move a muscle.

"I-I don't want to though! You've been feeding me dessert all da-mmpfff!"

He shoved a blasted chunk of it into my mouth.

"Swallow," He spoke sharply as he withdrew the fork from my lips.

And I did so, gagging.

"M-Mister Sebastian - was that really necessar-mmgghh!"

"It was," he retorted, shoving another piece of it into my mouth. "The young master purged last night because of all the extra desserts you've been feeding him."He continued on. "I suspected he would hire someone like you for his addiction to sweets."

I swallowed a rather large portion of cake, and started into a coughing fit.

"Se-Sebastian," I coughed. "I've-I've learned my lesson now!" I wouldn't be able to down another chunk of that cake.

He pressed the cold fork to my lips. "Oh?" He replied, a smirk forming on his face. "And let my fun little punishment cake go to waste?~"

So I guess that meant I was to eat it all.

* * *

All the grunting and gasps Midori had made suggested something deviant in the perverted Maylene's mind.

* * *

Next Chapter is the start of Jack the Ripper! I'm so excited about it u Midori has an epic freak out. And yus Midori is very passionate about cooking. She's like a spazz when it comes to that.

Don't kill me! His punishment was supposed to be way more smexy. But it was just too OOC. And this is barely in character either so I mean. *shrug*

I guess you can expect the nxt chapter sooner than this one came? :D


	12. Chapter 12

I guess this chapter is just fanservice. O 3O (which was hard/fun to write XP)

Don't kill me if it's OOC. And yus, imma start droppin hints about Midori's past.

* * *

Well this trip to London had been rather exciting!….Until I found it this was to be my first _'mission'_.

"A doctor with no alibi the day and an association with dark arts," Sebastian flipped through paperwork he'd just mysteriously collected. "…There is but one who fits this criteria." "Viscount Druitt. Lord Aleister Chamber. He's held many parties during the season, a majority of them only permitting people whom he was in close relations with an invitation."

"Suspicious," Madame Red commented. "It's quite obvious what we do now, is it not?" Ciel said raring back in his chair. "We'll infiltrate one of these 'secret parties' and investigate."

"How would we go about doing that?" Lau asked, boredom written on his face. "Well obviously we'll need to gain his trust and or interest." Ciel suggested, closing his eye tiredly. "I hear the Viscount is quite a ladies' man," Madame Red commented. "We should just flirt our way into one of his parties."

"We?" Ciel scoffed.

Madame Red's eyes rested on me. "Midori would make the perfect decoy!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together in delight. I cringed. I didn't particularly want to go to any party. I wasn't exactly a social butterfly; but everyone seemed to be in agreement.

"Then it's decided. Midori you will be the bait." "W-What?" I stammered nervously.

"You'll need to be fitted for a dress as soon as possible," Ciel said, setting his fork down idly on his saucer. "I'll leave the measurements to Sebastian." " "W-Wait hold on!" I interjected. "Excuse my insolence young master, but couldn't we have Madame Red do that?" "My dear, I haven't the slightest idea in how you would go about that," she spoke. "I'm leaving for my manor soon enough anyhow."

Have Sebastian teach you! I wanted to yell, but knew it was not my place to.

"Miss Haruka, please don't worry," Sebastian attempted to assure me. "I would never intentionally do anything to make you feel uncomfortable unless it was absolutely necessary."

turned just as red as Madame Red's dress. I'd have to get _half naked_ in front of him! Oh how embarrassing! He wouldn't abide by his promise!

... And Madame Red was leaving me with this house full of boys?

"Also, Midori," Ciel continued, "Are you adequate in dance?" I gulped. "Well I only know a little…" I stammered, knowing the reply to come.

"Then Sebastian will teach you all that you don't." He turned to the said man.

"You have forty-eight hours to turn her into a sufficient noble."

"Understood," he spoke with a bow, "It shall be done promptly, young master." Ciel stood from his spot.

"I'll be retiring now," He said, and his butler followed closely behind. "I bid you all farewell….And Madame, please be safe…"

F-Forty eight hours? That's a lot of time to be alone with..With h-him. Why do you torture me so much Ciel? Why?"Miss Haruka, please take these dishes to the kitchen." Sebastian quietly spoke to me, leaning close to my face. I gasped, at his sudden appearance. "Swiftly now," He urged. I took the dishes from him apprehensively and rushed off with nary a word.

I had decided I wouldn't live. My head would explode because so much blood would have rushed to it. He was such a flirtatious man…I couldn't trust him with something like that...I wish Madame Red would've measured my body instead of being supercilious about it. I mean, she is after all, a woman! Doesn't she know how uncomfortable it is to be seen in the nude by another man?

…Maybe it's just me.

No…I'm making this way bigger than it needs to be. I wouldn't be half naked unless he asks I take my chemise off, which I really hoped he didn't. Only then would I be half naked. I hadn't been able to fit Maylene's corset adequately and I had no money for such a luxurious thing.

I set the dirty dishes from dinner down into the sink and turned the faucet on, letting the sound of the water hitting the plates soothe me.

It wouldn't be as bad as kept making it out to be. After all, Sebastian was a gentleman; he would never take advantage of me.

…Images of perverted old men flashed into my mind…the way that had taken my trust in them and manipulated it...

No…I'm taking this too far! I flushed, tightening my grip on a rag. Sebastian was much kinder than those halfhearted old men. He would never twist my trust in him!

...Or would he? He _was_ a little deceitful at times. And I still haven't figured out everything there is to know about him-

"I-I'll help you out Miss." I squeaked in surprise, turning to see Grell with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He smiled timidly at me.

"O-Oh! Sure!" I replied, smiling.

He approached the sink where I'd been nervously washing dishes.

Now in the short time I'd known Grell I knew he was notorious for his clumsiness, but he didn't break a thing. He didn't even start a conversation.

But…I wish he had…Because my thoughts had been plagued with Sebastian.

* * *

"Let's run through this once more," Sebastian said, as I stared down shyly at my feet. He was so tall! Dancing with him was like dancing with a giant!

"Uh-huh..." I reply distantly.

We waltzed once more, but I still ended up falling into before the dance ended. He sighed, shuffling my bangs with his breath. I tense as I smell his peppermint scented sigh.

His hand slid down to my hip. I tried not to seem uncomfortable, since his hand placement was a part of the dance, but his hold was rather…uncomfortable

"Miss Haruka, you shouldn't gaze at your feet; it's rude to dance in that sort of way. You must look into your partner's eyes." He lifted my chin, earning a light gasp from me. "One hand should be on my shoulder, and your other entwined with mine…." I unconsciously squeezed his shoulder.

"Now, let's take this slowly."

He stepped forward on his heel, and I stepped backwards on mine to mirror his actions. He'd earlier explained that a waltz is done in three four times, so I counted up to three over and over again while dancing. He spun me around a few times in a dreary slow motion; my civvies softly spiraling around me. After the spin he'd, he picked up his speed, and my motions becoming erratic. I finally couldn't keep up, and fell into his warm chest.

I squeaked, tensing in his grip.

"Do you understand now, Miss Haruka?" "…Y-Yes…Mister Sebastian," I splutter awkwardly into his jacket.

"Let us run through this once more with speed." He said, easing me off his chest. So we waltzed all over again, this time with rapid, flowing motions, gradually getting faster and faster…and his body pressed against mine. I try to hide a blush, but I knew there was no helping it; my cheeks were ruby red.

"Do realize the Viscount will likely dance this close with you, if not closer." "W-What?" I stuttered, a little panicky. "But that's…" I faltered, averting my eyes. "He's quite a lady's man," He continued, "So be aware of his sexual advances-" "S-s-s-sexual advances?" I exclaimed in shock.

"S-s-s-Sebastian! Y-You didn't tell me I w-would be dealing with..."

"But of course," he said, smirking at my cherry red face. "How else did you expect to get into his secret party?" I blinked timidly. "I-I thought Madame Red would be doing that…u-until y-young master ordered me to."

"Madame Red considers it to be distasteful to flirt with other men since she's been married once before." He informs. My eyes widen, and I halt our waltz.

….I believed the same thing…but was I abiding by it?

"Moreover," he continued. "The Madame recommended you anyhow. She said you are a younger, appealing woman. The viscount will be much more engaged in you."

"Ah, one pm," He read on his pocket watch. "I trust Grell has properly served Ciel his afternoon snack…Let us get on to the measurements." My body went rigid, when the word measurement slipped his tongue.

"Strip down to your chemise and corset. I will be with you shortly."

He ripped me away from him as if I were some type of band-aid, and went to retrieve the measuring tape.

I averted my eyes to the window. Maybe I could jump out.. and run far far away from here...

No, quit being dim-witted numskull, Midori. Just strip and get it over with.

But...My chemise was fairly thin, you could almost see through it! And I prepared to be modest…

Modesty. I clutched my chest. What Sebastian told me about Madame Red bothered me. She was paying respect to her deceased lover? Yes, I believed in doing the same thing…but ever since I came to be associated with the Phantomhives, I'd been smiling and blushing more. I'd been having too good of a time with other men really…I was feeling adulterated feelings towards those two.

And I've always wanted to be a good fiancée to my deceased spouse.

* * *

"Let's get this done quickly. The dress will need to be ordered." He had led me to the bathroom so no other man would intrude upon us. I was already fairly uncomfortable under Sebastian's gaze. I needn't another man.

"Yes of course…" I smiled nervously, as he approached me with the measuring tape. I closed my eyes, trying to distract myself from the man. "Five foot precisely," He breathed into my hair, shuffling my bangs once more.

Suddenly, he grabbed my waist, turning me so that my back fell limp against his chest. I squeaked in surprise. "Um..Sebastian?" I opened my orbs to look at him questioningly. He smiled faintly in return. "I'm simply measuring your waist," He replied, "There's no need for alarm."

So yes, alarm was very much called for. The way he was measuring my waist was rather unprofessional. His body was tightly pressed against mine, and he'd wrapped the measuring tape firmly around my waist (it felt almost as if he were trying to squeeze the life out of me!).

Your assuring me that it was all to get a good measurement isn't a good enough excuse!...

No…just calm down, Midori. He said last night he wouldn't _deliberately_ make me feel uncomfortable unless it was necessary.

Unless it was necessary…What exactly did he mean by that?-

"A twenty four inch waist," he breathed onto my cheek, breaking my train of thought. "I suppose you could be fitted into an eighteen-inch corset…" I squeak. "I-I-It sounds….small." I shut my eyes even tighter,

"Well you are trying to seduce the Viscount. Getting you a smaller size would make you look more _desirable_."

I shuddered at the way he cooed his word. It was tickling me…

No, this is wrong. Modesty. Respect for the deceased! I couldn't take this closeness anymore and this nearly exposed state I was in, so I broke out of this hypnotism it felt he held me by.

I managed to stutter a few things out before ushering him away.

"M-M-Mister Sebastian, i-if you intend on conversing with me please do it from an arms-distance. I feel that's more appropriate." I avert my eyes. "N-Now, could you please leave so I may redress comfortably?"

* * *

She lightly pushed him out of the small bathroom, telling him his business there was done, and she would need privacy to redress herself. She silently closed the door after the last of his tailcoat slipped away from the room.

Sebastian turned to the door, and blinked rather slowly. Had he just been ushered out by the bashful, submissive maid?...

He chuckled lowly, and smirked widely.

_What an interesting woman. _

_

* * *

_

Hmm...I wonder if this is OOC…*is so obviously ooc*

LOL! Next chapter may be shorter depending on what you think. I like long chapters... :D Like um, the Legendary Pie Bird. I used to be terrified of reading big things like that, but it's grown on me…But after looking at this I'm thinking maybe this story is meant to have short chapters?

but anyway I'm rambling. O_o;

REVIEW PLZ


	13. Chapter 13

You dun know how embarrassed I get writing these, especially this first part.

* * *

"Se-Sebastian I can't...!" I panted.

"I'm nearly done, Miss Haruka. Please endure it just a little longer."

"B-But…ah! I-I can barely even breathe!" I choked.

"No one said lacing a corset would be easy," he taunted, pulling tightly on a lace. I yelped in pain.

"Are you two really lacing a corset in there?" Lau's voice asked teasingly.

"_Sebastian!_ I told you we should've got a bigger size-Nnnngh!"

* * *

o-o-o

"We've only one chance, Midori." Ciel said, breaking a silence in the rather crammed carriage. "If he suspects anything, it's all over. Understand?" I nodded timidly in recognition. "Remember your role," He added, as the carriage came to a stop.

"I'll do my best," I try to assure him.

The carriage door opened, a foreign man assisting me out of the carriage. My dress billowed around me as I descended gracefully to the ground.

I looked up to the mansion that sat grandly before me in awe. "What a beautiful manor..." I murmured in amazement, before being tightly embraced by Madame Red. I tensed as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Darling, you look adorable~!" She exclaimed, burying her face in my hair. "The viscount won't be able to take his eyes off of you! You've got a baby face, and a little bit of a busty figure- " She gave my breasts a light squeeze. I whimpered in discomfort, and tried to worm away from her.

"Madame-!" Ciel snapped, having Sebastian pry her off of me. She moved away from me, laughing sheepishly.

I took a look at Ciel, who was also dressed in girlish attire. "Young mast-mistress, could you please remind me again why you're in that attire?" I asked. I thought_ I_ was to complete this mission. He furrowed his brows at me in irritation. "If you aren't able to complete your task properly, I'll interject."

"Remember darling, you two are my adorable little nieces," Madame Red reminds me, her hands clasped together in delight.

"Shall we go?" Sebastian's deep baritone spoke. I nodded timidly, taking the hand he offered to me.

He escorted me inside, and I quickly withdrew my hand from his. I wasn't going to go in there and make us look like some type of couple.. After all, I was trying to catch the Viscount's attention.

I scanned the room, seeing a talkative mix of people, but no Viscount.

I got discouraged soon, since the music had played several times. "This dress is heavy. My feet hurt." Ciel groaned. "Midori, hurry up and greet him," He barked, "This is agonizing."

"It's as he says. We should get this done quickly."

"Yes, sir." I respond, scanning the crowd once more. But this was going to take a great deal of time for a slow minded person like myself.

"I really do not want my fiancée to see me like this." Ciel complained, a look of dread crossing his face.I giggled. His fiancée I remember she was very fanatical with cute things, so obviously it wasn't that great to have her here at this party. His dress was really cute; it made me want to hug him!..But I knew he wouldn't take pleasure in that, so I refrained from doing so.

"That would be quite the coincidence," I say to him through giggles.

"There's a lot of cute dresses here!"

…

"Midori, please tell me we're hearing things." Ciel says, nervous smile on his face.

Speak of the devil, I thought.

I turned to see the young girl, complimenting many women on their attire.

"Y-Young master," I stammered, turning to the two with a panic-stricken face.

"Ah, you two there!" She called out. Sebastian quickly ushered us away from her and behind a table with a huge cake.

"What is she doing here?" Ciel snapped. "How strange," Sebastian started, going into his thinking position. "For your fiancée to be here was much unexpected."

"If the two of you are to meet, you'll be found out." I added.

"Furthermore, everyone will know that the young mistress is in fact the young master." Sebastian continued on.

By the end of this explanation, Ciel was pretty pale in the face. White even.

"Oh my! Viscount Druitt is so handsome tonight," My ears seemed to catch.

I turned my head from Sebastian and Ciel, and looked straight-forward to see, who I thought to be, the viscount.

"His light golden hair is like thread," another woman exclaimed.

My heart was beating hard and fast in my chest. If that was really him, then it was going to be harder than I thought it'd be. He _was_ rather attractive…

No…he's a suspect! And a Ladies' man! Why would I want to be coupled with a man like that?

…But even still, my heart was beating, and my cheeks were flushed.

"So he's the Viscount Druitt?" Ciel said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion."What are you waiting for, Midori? Go and confront him." Ciel ordered, and I reluctantly did so.

I was no good at flirting; I'd always screw it up. And him just _being_ a flirt would be hard.

I finally made it over to him, and I timidly curtsied.

"G-Good evening, Viscount-"

"Ah! Found you!" Elizabeth exclaimed, drawing my attention away from him.

I rushed away, trying to find some crowd the get lost in.

"Hey, please wait!" she exclaimed.

I squeaked in surprise when Sebastian's hand latched onto mine.

"My lady, this way." He said, and swiftly escorted me away from her. He asked a gentleman to offer a drink to her before leading me out to the balcony.

After arriving at the balcony, I quickly moved my hand away from his and caught my breath.

"Sebastian, we can't go back in there," I pant turning to see the dancer. "The dance is starting."

"I see," he said, turning also to observe the swarming dancers. "You cannot approach the Viscount this way."

I fiddled with the frills of my dress nervously. What should we do?

"It can't be helped." He declares, narrowing his eyes. "We shall become apart of the dancing and approach the Viscount that way." He looked down at me. "Do you remember what I've taught you?"

A look of dread crossed my face, as he took my hand in his once again and led me out in the middle of things.

How could I forget? That uncomfortable day.

"I will lead you carefully so that you will not tread on other people," he adds, as his hand slides down to my hip.

"O-Okay…" I respond timidly, as I entwine my hands with his.

Sebastian begins, and we glide across the dance floor.I try to look into his eyes, but it was dreadfully hard to do. Those wine red orbs of his are so intense, and intimidating.

A chill runs down my spine at the thought of those eerie orbs.

I avert my eyes from his, seeing that most other people had stopped their dances to gawk at ours..!

I blushed, looking back to Sebastian. He smiled in return.

I felt like dying...! We were the center of attention! What would the Viscount think? Gah. I mentally cursed at the musicians to end the song soon. This was awkward.

"Please don't worry, Miss Haruka." Sebastian cooed, breaking my train of thought. "You're eyes are wild."

And so are yours, I want to say but don't. I withhold another shudder.

Finally, my plea was answered. The music came to a slow stop and so did our waltz.

I sighed in relief. It was over.

A lone clap drew my attention away from the dance and to the man who was clapping - The Viscount to be more precise.

"You are really lovely dancer, just like a robin!"

I clutched my chest, nervously. My heart was beating fast again, and I imagined there was a flush to my cheeks.

"My lady, I will return with refreshments." Sebastian spoke into my ear. I tried not to jump in fright when he leaned down so close to my ear.

Ah crud, he was leaving! What should I say, what should I say?

I fiddled nervously with my dress, my eyes darting round the populated room.

I spotted Ciel, who was tugging on the corners of his mouth, making somewhat of smile. I shot him a confused look, and he sighed in frustration. Sebastian appeared by his side, and he mouthed the sword..

S-M-I-L-E...!

Ah, that's it! Smile!..and I almost immediately felt stupid for not understand Ciel's hint.

So I smiled at the Viscount rather timidly.

"U-Um..I'm delighted that I have you're praise," I continue, looking to Ciel and Sebastian for the words.

The Viscount chuckled, gently taking my gloved hand into his,

"That man from before," he spoke giving my hand a kiss. "Is he your lover?"

I didn't need the two's assistance to answer this rather_… awkward_ question.

"Of course not," I say, smiling sweetly. "He is merely a tutor to my younger sister."

"Oh? Then are the two of you enjoying yourselves?"

My eyes dart over to Sebastian and Ciel's spot, but they aren't even there. They're busy avoiding Elizabeth.

Well, I suppose I should just tell what I personally think of it…I wonder?

"The ball is really wonderful," I decided to say. "I'm really impressed!...B-but."

He raised an eyebrow, at me, silently urging me to go on.

"I'm already bored with dancing and things."

"Oh?" He chuckled. "You're quite a stubborn one, robin." He gently pushed me into his chest, his hand gliding down to my waist. I blushed slightly.

"You wish to do more _pleasurable_ things?" He cooed.

Bear through it Midori, bear through it! I clenched my fists in silent frustration.

"Yes…" I say, "Do you know of a more enjoyable thing, Viscount?"

Where exactly were these words coming from?

He caressed my chin with his dark gloved hands.

"Why of course! If it you, were cries would be sweet, my dear robin."

Excuse me? What exactly was he talking about-

His hand that had been previously on my waist snaked downed to my hips. My fists tighten.

"What are these pleasurable things?" I say, trying to ignore the hand that was moving even further down my body. If it hadn't been for this operation, I would've slapped him and charged away.

"You wish to know?" He asked, smirking in a way similar to Sebastian.

"Yes, you've peaked my interest." I said, smiling timidly.

A loud sound attracts our attention; we both look over to see Sebastian in an odd looking mask.

"At this time, all gentleman and ladies please watch and enjoy this magic performance I shall do with this cupboard."

I raise my eyebrows, intrigued.

"Hmm…I don't remember having arranged a performance." The Viscount says, catching my attention.

"Viscount, please show me the pleasurable thing," I urge.

"Ah~ of course, my darling robin."

He gently takes my hand and leads up a flight of stairs. At the top, he moves a velvet curtain out of the way and urges me inside, smirking ear to ear.

Cautiously, I stepped inside, smelling something..odd. It smelled of some type of perfume; but it was and jump when I hear the door sound behind.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He cooed seductively, smoothing a stray piece of hair away from my face.

I clench my fists even tighter, my cheeks flushed.

He chuckled at my crimson face.

"You're cheeks have been flushed since I approached you; you're quite a shy woman, are you not?"

I avert my eyes from his seductive violet ones, turning one more shade of red.

"We'll change that." He breathed, his lips brushing against mine.

And just as I suspected.

He…He kissed me!

Not a peck; He slipped his tongue through my lips and KISSED me.

I couldn't pull away, like I usually would. I don't even know..! I just couldn't-In fact, I was starting to feel kind of...weak.

"Robin, have I stolen you're first kiss?" He questioned amusement evident in his voice. He chuckled. "It's too bad you may never remember it."

Immediately after he said that, I fell unconscious into his arms.

o-o-o

* * *

And of course I had to have the Viscount take her first kiss. I couldn't have let Bard or Sebas-chan have it now could I? :U

Oh yea, Midori only allows Sebastian to help her in and out of her corset because it's an under-bust. Those begin just under the breasts and extend down to the hips. You're supposed to wear a chemise under it so...ya. her dress isn't like a tubetop like Ciel's.

XD

Review, and stuff. Or imma kill you people.


	14. Chapter 14

I'll never understand why people like this story. It's so messed up, and I still feel like it's OOC.

Oh hey! Random question: On FF, do you read white text on black backdrop or black text on a white backdrop? I find it easier with white on black but how do you guys read?

Also, thank you for the reviews! 3 They mean a lot to me. :D

* * *

When I woke from an exquisite dream about being Viscount Druitt's wife and in a cage, I wasn't particularly in a calm, sane state. I was tied up in thick rope and in the same kind of way when I had been kidnapped just a few days earlier. Ankle to thigh.

Gosh, this position is so uncomfortable and…suggestive. I really can't believe I let someone tie me up like this again!...Maybe I'm not as light a sleeper as I thought I was…

No, never mind that. Where am I? I can't see anything with this blindfold.

Great. Blindfolded_ and_ how they call it..._Frog-tied_? How can this get any worse? This is no good...This is really no good. How am I going to get out of this…? What if I get killed? I've hardly had any experience with physically defending myself. Or worse; what if I'm raped_? _

I wouldn't be able to bear through that!

W-When I do have those types of relations with someone one day, i-it should be special-

"Is she ready?" I heard, and my head immediately snapped in the direction of the new voice.

"Yes, sir." Another voice replied.

"Excellent."

My heart sped up. Were they talking about me?

"It's a real waste to give you up to these old perverts..But money is money, right?" It was the viscount's voice.

_Money is money?_

"And here is our last, most anticipated item," He began.

A new fear washed over me.

I was about to be sold, and neither Sebastian nor Ciel were there to save me.

I heard a ruffling of sheets, and chatter begin.

"Ah..I seem to have piqued the interest of even the toughest of customers." The viscount chanted rather happily. "She's a doll is she not? She's an innocent, fair maiden coming from the countryside to socialize during the Season."

"Oh dear, Viscount. Haven't you ruined the poor doll's fun?" A womanly voice spoke, amusement in her voice.

He laughed in return.

These people were so sick.

I hate this type of this thing…and yet I found myself tangled in this nasty business _again_.

"You may choose to keep her in the cage, or play with her as much as you wish. She could also be used for a ceremony, or even parts of her sold, all according to what the customer prefers."

All the things he'd just listed didn't sound very…appealing.

….But I suppose I have no choice. I couldn't save myself and neither could anyone else.

I felt the blindfold come off and, my fearful, gray eyes were revealed to the awed crowd.

I gulped.

"The starting bid is one thousand." The viscount spoke all too cheerfully.

Well this is it…

"Two-thousand!" An elderly man yelled whilst looking through opera glasses.

"Three-thousand!" A womanly voice, but still a bit elderly.

"Five thousand," I heard. A younger voice, but it's not as if it was better since he was in this business younger.

"Tch! How about six thousand?" The elderly man countered.

"I'll top all of you!" The woman countered. "Eight thousand!"

Jeez, that's a lot of money for some as worthless as I. But I suppose that's what rich people do when they have money. Soon enough, the bidding finished at twelve thousand; which I believe was too high an amount for a sickly, scrawny woman like me."Ha! I win, you old hag!" The elderly man spoke, a smile on his face. He started approaching this stage I sat on, and I felt much panic with every step he took.

"Congratulations," The viscount spoke, beaming. As I watched in horror as he ascended the stage, I felt the ropes previously restraining me fall around me. I watched as the viscount whispered something into the man's ear. Soon enough, the cage was unlocked and the man who now 'owned' me gave a hearty laugh. "You're mine now," He declared, grabbing me roughly by the arm. He dragged me roughly from out of the cage. I noticed he was muttering under his breath, and to my misfortune, his breath smelled of beer. It worried me even further.

"We'll need to get you a bath soon; you probably reek of the Viscount. From now on, I'll be to only man to touch you." He cooed 'lovingly' at me. The fact that he was old, ugly, and reeked of beer reminded me of old painful memories.

He touched me rather suggestively on my backside, grinning ear to ear as he examined my body. We revealed those disgusting golden and silver teeth to me, I decided I _wasn't_ going to keep my cool and _let_ this happen.

I wasn't going to go through this_ again._

"_Don't touch me like that you perverted brute!" _I shrieked, slapping the old man hard in the face. I jumped to my feet, covering my body as if I was naked.

He fell back, caressing his cheek in pain."You bitch!" He yelled angrily. "Restrain her!" I felt a familiar fabric wrap around my nose and mouth and panicked.

"My, my…" I heard. My eyes widened at the voice. "You've certainly gotten yourself into a sticky situation."

It was Sebastian.

"I never knew you had it in you to snap at someone like that, considering your soft-spoken nature." He teased. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smirking.

So he saw?

I felt a pang of anger run through me.

_He saw and yet he didn't come to my rescue earlier? _

"I was told to retrieve her before it became any later. I apologize on her behalf for the trouble she's caused you." The room began to smell of the sweet scent from earlier, which prompted me to feel lightheaded once more.

"We'll be off now. _Enjoy the rest of your evening._"

He scooped me up into his arms, and jumped out of the window.

Out through a window was quite unexpected though.

"S-Sebastian! What are you doing?" I tried to yell, but it was a bit muffled. I wrapped an arm around his neck tightly as I looked to ground far beneath us.

"I hope you weren't expecting to walk out through the front door." He spoke.

Well a door _would've_ been nice.

We landed on a rooftop, where he brought his face rather close to mine. I removed the cloth that had been tied around my mouth and eyed him angrily. "What if you had fallen instead of gracefully landing-?" "Hush," he cooed, eyeing something in the distance.

I furrowed my brows at him, while trying to prevent myself from blushing.

"Seb-AH!" He jumped from the rooftop, and onto the cobble-stoned ground.

"That's really dangerous!" I yelled, glaring fiercely at him. "But I didn't fall and gracefully landed." He countered, smirking.

I deepened my glare, and tried to make myself look less embarrassed. It felt impossible though.

"You were late!"

"Late?" He questioned.

"Why didn't you save me from that earlier? _You let me be sold_!"

"The important thing is that you were retrieved, correct? Everything is going according to schedule so it is fine."

_What schedule you buffoon?_

"No, it's not fine! You stupid,_ stupid_ man!" I yelled, clenching fists. My fingernails were digging into the palms of my hands. "You were late! I could be dead, or ridding off on a carriage somewhere all tied up!"

I slowly unclenched my fists.

"I-I could be going down to live in a basement, with rats. Being a _toy_ to whomever bought me…I could've been raped or being tortured-!"

He gave me a questioning look, and I realized I had rambled on.

I turned stubbornly away from him, crossing my arms.

Damn it.

_Damn it!_

"Forget what I just said and let's go home." I barked.

He did so in silence.

* * *

'_She may turn out to be an interesting woman after all.' _Sebastian mused, as he assisted her into the carriage. A few of her characteristics reminded him of his young master. As he shut the door, he smiled wildly, his eyes glowing with their unnatural demonic color.

'_Maybe even a good meal.'_

* * *

I came back with OOCness and drama :D

And I think I brought Midori back as a Mary-sue.

Which isn't good. =/

But anyway, please review! It means a lot to me.


	15. Chapter 15

I got….bored? xD

When I arrived at the townhouse, I strode into the kitchen and cut myself a slice of cake. I didn't care if it wasn't permitted. I really needed some.

Sebastian didn't follow me there, luckily. I needed alone time anyway.

Well…actually….Maybe I shouldn't have been left alone. I ate the whole cake. And it had just been made.

"He's-He's going to be s-so annngrryyy." I cried, looking at my empty plate. "And…And Bard isn't here to help meee." I laid my head down on the table and sobbed.

Tonight was just too much. I couldn't be used as bait like that, especially considering my past. I never want to remember that life.

It's such a shame…Many think back to their childhoods, and feel blissful. Why did mine have to take a turn for the worst? Why did my parents let me get kidnapped like that? Did they not love me enough to save me? Did they want me to become a prostitute at that age? Was money wired to them?

Why?

The only good part in that whole misadventure was meeting the love of my life…

And yet….He has already departed from this life.

Am I to be forever alone?

…review? And yell at me? XD


End file.
